1. Field
The present embodiments relates to a workflow and resource management system, more particularly, to a workflow and resource management system that utilizes data applications with integrated bi-directional communications.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Some work environments demand a great deal of coordination and communication between various members of a team or teams, as well as resource management. Some possible work environments may include, for instance, the administration and management of healthcare provided within a medical or healthcare environment. Other possible work environments may include a retail environment or any other environment that may require the coordination of resources and personnel. A system is needed in those environments that would allow for improved communication and coordination while simultaneously decreasing cost, increasing portability, increasing ease of use as well as the ability to audit problem areas. Such environments also require the ability to monitor possible problems and be flexible enough to adjust dynamically should such problems arise.
Many possible solutions have been created to address these problems. In hospitals, for instance, the use of beepers have been prevalent to contact doctors and other personnel. However, such a solution is largely ad hoc and lacks the means to integrate data with voice communications. It also lacks a central system that allows for optimized coordination of personnel and resources. Further, a pager-based system lacks the capability of tracking and auditing the performance of various actors within the system. Computing devices have also been used to help address some of these problems. Stationary terminals allow for users to communicate between various parties and also to access information regarding resources, records and any other information. However, stationary terminals lack portability and may hamper communication. Further, the availability of certain stationary terminals may limit their usefulness in the field. Notebook computers may also be used to solve the issue of portability. However, they are often bulky and may be difficult to use in constrained or otherwise limited environments. Further, battery life may be poor for notebook computers. Communication utilizing stationary and notebook computers, for example, in the form of email and or instant messaging, may also be less convenient for users.
Other possible solutions may include mobile computing devices, such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smartphones or other small mobile devices. However, these system lack features that will include a data application users can access for information as well as integrated communications from within the data application. These features are especially important in circumstances where the organization or work environment may have many team members. Additionally, these systems do not include a means by which coordination between individuals, teams and resources are managed dynamically and can adjust to address these problems on the fly. As organizations become larger and more complicated, there is a need for a system that is capable of addressing all possible needs in such environments.